Clones stick together
by redlittlebluebird
Summary: In which Dani Phantom falls through a portal to an alternate world and lands right smack dab in the middle of the formation of Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

Hello world of the internet! Wow. I can't believe you actually want to read the crap that I thought up in my messed up head but hey, who am I to judge? This is my first go at a DP/YJ story and I have never written for YJ before so please know ahead of time that this might not be the greatest. Also, this means that I own no rights to either show, but you knew that already. Alright, let's get to it!

Summary: In which Dani Phantom falls through a portal to an alternate world and lands right smack dab in the middle of the formation of Young Justice.

Note: I have no idea how long this will be.

Continuity: Starts after PP for DP and at the beginning of YJ.

* * *

**THE GHOST ZONE: OCTOBER 27, 2007: 16:53 PST: DPU2**

Dani Phantom floated aimlessly through the Ghost Zone. She passed only a few ghosts since leaving her lair, and only one had even given her a second glance. It was quite refreshing to have a break from all the curious questions she usually faced when floating through the Zone.

It was well known among the ghosts that she was the clone of the famous ghost boy, Danny Phantom, who saved the worlds from complete and utter destruction.

At least she didn't have to worry about attracting much of any attention when she visited the human world.

Of course she and Danny were close and she visited her "older brother" all the time, but they were always careful to make sure the media didn't pick up on the fact that Danny Fenton/Phantom hung out with a young girl who looks remarkably similar to himself.

It was hard to hide from the stares while flying through the Zone because everyone recognized the outfit she wore which matches Danny's almost exactly.

Dani having probably the most relaxing flight she had had in months. She zoomed through the zone exploring and having fun. She passed a floating island shaped like a turtle shell, a patch of land that was home to some small otterpusses, and a small castle covered in seashells.

_This must be the Ocean Region of the Ghost Zone. _Dani thought as she admired the sights.

She continued flying around almost in a trance as she studied the new and exciting region of the Ghost Zone which she had never before had the chance to experience.

She never saw it coming...

**WASHINGTON, D.C.: JULY 5, 2010: 2:26 EDT: DCU32**

"Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels." Batman was saying. "But let's make one thing clear—"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted.

"End results aside, we are not happy." Batman continued. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"i am sorry, but we will," Aqualad spoke up.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman said.

"Apologies, my king, but no," Aqualad replied sternly. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together. On our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall," Flash started. "The three of you—"

"The four of us!" Kid Flash correctly forcefully. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to us what you taught us," Robin stepped forward. "Or why teach us at all?"

Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way."

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy stood strong, side by side, in front of the Justice League members. Tension and suspense grew.

Suddenly, a wind picked up and blew dust and debris into a mid-air whirlpool. Lightning flashed bright and a green looking hole appeared approximately 50 feet overhead of the heroes.

"AHHHHHHH—OOF!" Out of the whole fell a strange young girl. She landed hard on the ground between the two groups of heroes, creating a small crater. Everyone jumped in surprise, except for Batman because, come on! He's Batman! Anyway...

The heroes all shook off the shock and rushed forward to help the poor child who looked no older than twelve years old. Batman got their first of course and was checking for a pulse on her wrist and neck, unable to find it.

"She doesn't have a pulse," he informed the others gravely.

However, as soon as the last word left his mouth, the girl shot up, awake and eyes wide. Even Batman jumped this time!

The girl looked around frantically. She stood up quickly and tried to back away when she noticed how many people were surrounding her.

After apparently determining that the heroes were not an immediate threat, a confused expression crossed her face.

"Who the hell are you guys? And what in the world are you wearing?"

* * *

Well that was fun. I hope you enjoyed that. Kinda short but, whatever. Just to let you know, this is NOT going to be an episode by episode of YJ. I've seen a lot of stories like that and I don't want my story to be another one that just inserts an extra character and doesn't change the plot. So yeah. No idea when I will update this next... I should probably update my other story first so... yeah.

This chapter was posted: 12/11/2014

~Red


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies! I am still alive! Sorry for the few month wait there. Life and such. I shall not bore you with my stalling. Just know that I do not own either of these shows and that I currently only have a vague idea of where this story is headed as this will NOT be an episode by episode story of YJ with an extra character. Now that that's out of the way, ONWARDS WE GO!

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.: JULY 5, 2010: 2:32 EDT: DCU32**

The Justice League members and their sidekicks(plus Superboy) stood there shocked. This girl didn't even have a heartbeat two minutes ago and now she's insulting their superhero outfits?

"Uh.. No offense," Kid Flash said, braking the awkward silence. "But what you're wearing is just as elastic and flashy as what we are wearing so... yeah."

The strange, white haired girl looked down at her own outfit and then looking up said, "Well my outfit is cool and yours just look weird. I mean seriously, orange and yellow? You look like a freakin traffic cone!"

She looked around to all the other heroes and continued, "The only one of you dorks who looks even slightly cool is that guy," she said lazily pointing towards Batman.

"I'm sorry," Aquaman said. "But how are you alive right now, Miss? Batman just said you didn't even have a pulse a few minutes ago."

The girl looked around at the heroes surrounding her, opening and closing her mouth a few times before stuttering a bit, "Uh...um well...uh...I don't have to explain myself to you costume wearing freaks!"

The girl suddenly took on a defensive stance, crossing her arms in front of her body and standing tall and guarded.

"Don't you know who we are?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Uh...no?" the girl uncertainly replied. "Should I?"

This time it was Batman who spoke up. "I am Batman. These are Flash, Aquaman, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy," he said, pointing to each hero and sidekick respectively.

"Sorry, never heard of you," the girl claimed.

"We are the heroes of Earth," Flash explained. "For many years we have protected the world from evil villains and disastrous events. We are famously known world-wide."

The girl turned to look directly at Flash as he spoke and for several seconds just stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"That's impossible," she finally scoffed before turning away. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, just shared confused looks with each other as they tried to grasp the situation.

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.: JULY 5, 2010: 2:44 EDT: DCU32**

_These people are absolutely crazing. They can't be heroes. Danny and I would know about them if they were heroes. _

_But they don't seem like they're lying. But they have to be lying! How can they be telling the truth?_

_Maybe..._

_Maybe the portal took me to a different time period? I mean, it looks similar to what the world looks like now but, maybe this is the future?_

_But if that was the case, how far in the future? And how come they didn't recognize her?_

_She was one of the most recognized beings to ever walk the Earth after she helped Danny save the world from the Disastroid. She almost couldn't go anywhere without being crowded by fans._

Dani turned back to face the so called 'heroes' and directed her attention to the one who named himself Batman. He was clearly the one in charge of the group before her.

"Where am I?" she finally asked.

"Washington D.C." came the gruff reply from the darkly dressed man.

Dani looked at her surroundings beyond that of the destroyed building in which they were currently standing.

"Huh," she said. She paused for a second before voicing her next question.

"What year is it?"

There were strange, confused looks given all around at that.

"You don't know what year it is?" the one who Dani believed to be named Robin asked, shocked.

Dani just shrugged and returned her gaze to Batman, silently willing him to answer the question. He did.

"2010."

Dani was shocked and absolutely sure that it was being reflected on her face.

_2010? 2010!? That doesn't make any sense! That means that it's only been three years. These guys said they had been heroes for YEARS. And then there is that fact THEY HAD NO IDEA WHO SHE WAS!_

_If it had truly only been three years since the Disastroid, surely they would remember it happening probably they would have tried to help. If they really were heroes that is._

_She still wasn't entirely convinced that they weren't just villains trying to toy with her yet._

_So where am I then?_

"Um, D.C.? Didn't we just tell you that?" Robin said.

Dani startled. She hadn't realized that she had spoken the last question to herself out loud.

"Where are you from? And what was that weird whirlpool in the sky from which fell from?" the boy teen named Aqualad asked. He took a step closer and Dani shot a confused look in his direction. Now that she could see him more clearly, it looked as if he had gills. Looking closely at the other heroes, she noted that the man dubbed Aquaman also had gills.

_I guess now I know how THEY got their names._

She still had no idea how they others received their strange hero names.

Dani snapped out of her thoughts a moment later and turned to answer Aqualad.

"Amity Park, Illinois, USA. From the year 2007."

* * *

Aaaaand done! Finally. I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry again for the long wait. Life. Anyway, I know this chapter isn't the greatest but I will try very hard to make the story better/more interesting soon. Hopefully I can get the story really moving along within the next few chapters. I will do my best not to keep you waiting as long this time. No promises though.

This chapter was posted: 3/30/2015

~Red


End file.
